A new life style
by The-Amazing-Bumblebee
Summary: Bella, a daughter of a high ranking mob boss, is forced to move to America so that her father can learn how the america mob works, she runs into family friend, Carlisle. She starts to learn what she really is missing in her life. ON HOLD
1. Preface

**Preface**

I always grew up never knowing if my father and his friends would see another day. I also grew up knowing that if you wanted something you had to fight for it at any cost. For some my life style would revolt you. Only a few women could grow up the way I did, and many of the women who did were cold-hearted bitches. Only my mother was kind enough to see the good in a living creature, and many said that was her down-fall. She trusted the wrong person and not even my dad, who I thought could do anything, could not save her this time.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I grew up in the mob. I became one of the cold-hearted bitches I promised my mother I would never become. My father thinks as being in the mob as a job, I on the other hand think of it as a lifestyle. I live on the coast of Italy, in a huge house, surrounded by my closest friends and people who would rather die then see me hurt.

The only problem. My father wants to know how the mob life style in America is. So he is shipping me off to the Cullen's house-hold. Carlisle was an old friend of the family. Before my mother was killed Carlisle was an underboss, my Father's right hand man and best-friend. When Carlisle's wife Esme was pregnant with Alice, Carlisle came to my father asking for permission to leave to America saying his Italian lifestyle wasn't cutting it for him or Esme and they wanted to start over in America with their own mob family and remain close friends of the Swan family.

My father,Charlie, being the nice friend he was agreed, only asking that if he called upon his services Carlisle or his son Emmett most come back to help. Thankfully it has not happened yet. But I arrive in America I have a small feeling that my life is about to really change.


	2. Surprise! Oh my eyes

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I only own the plot of the story and some characters. Please Read and Review. If you like this story check out my other one. **

**Thank you!**

**~The amazing Bumblebee~ **

_Chapter One _

_Hello, who are you?_

Turning up the sound on my I-pod, I waited for the plane to land and for them to let first class out. My father told me that Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward would pick me up, While Emmett stayed at home to run things. Emmett and I where both 24 and Alice and Edward, who were twins, where two years younger than us. When Carlisle and Esme where in Italy Emmett and I where best friends. He was the older brother I never had. We were always goofing off and playing pranks on everyone. When we found out he was leaving, We gave each other a stuffed animal that remind us of the other. I got a soft brown teddy bear while he got a cuddly little white lamb.

When it came over the loud speaker that first class could leave I turned my I-pod off and gathered my carry ons. Once I had my suit-cases I looked around. I suddenly saw Carlisle and walked over to where he was standing.

"Isabella, Look how much you have grown. You look just like you mother, may god rest her soul," he told me, as he hugged me.

"I missed you to Carlisle. So, so much." I whispered in his ear as he let me go. Esme was next in line. "Bella! Oh sweetie this must be so hard on you." Esme spoke in her soft motherly voice. "So, how is life in Italy?" she asked.

"It's really boring." I told her. I felt someone poke my shoulder, and I turned around saw a small pixie girl with black spiky hair.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice. I have a feeling that we will be great friends." She said cheerfully as she hugged me and kissed my cheek. I watched as she pulled back and a tall bronzed haired boy, no a man, came up behind her. He had a boyish look to him that made him stand out.

"Hello Isabella." He smirked, as if he knew I hated my formal name. I raised my eyebrow and just looked at him. I heard Carlisle and Esme snickering, and Alice asking what was funning. When He did not waver I uncrossed my arms and walked up to him.

"I would not call me Isabella if I were you."I hissed and grabbed his man-hood through his jeans. "That is unless you don't like being a man." I sneered, catching the look of fear in his eyes, before I turned around and walked back over to Alice and slung my arm around her shoulder. "Alice, my dear, are there any good malls around here?" I asked as I watched her snicker at her brother. Her eyes grew wide, like a little kids at Christmas.

"Omg!, Do I ever! We will have to go now, right after we get home, cause I now that Emmett would not understand if we brought home suitcases and not a person. We are going to surprise him." She started talking really fast. We headed out of the airport and into the parking lot towards a metallic carpi blue Cl 600 coupe Mercedes-Benz.

"Nice car!" I exclaimed as I looked over the car. Something across the Parking lot caught my attention, It was a Tall looking man who seem to be watching Alice and I. It then dawn on me, He was a Bastille Mob man. "Alice get in the car now!" I hissed under my breath. "Carlisle we need to get out of here, I was followed." I said a little louder. He followed my eyes and told Esme to get in the car. Edward looked up and grabbed my shoulders and made me get into the car. He and Carlisle soon followed after and the car was started. Carlisle started the car. He pushed his foot on the gas petal and raced out of the parking lot. I watched out of the window as the trees flew by at a fast pace.

"Slow down. Cop!" I said in a calm voice. Edward and Alice just looked at me as Carlisle slowed down.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?" Edward asked.

"You learn how to control your fear after awhile. Your brother and I have been in the mob since we could walk and talk. Plus I have had death in front of my eyes more than once. I know how to handle myself in the face of danger" I told them as I continued to out the window.

"What do you mean by you have had death in front of your eyes more than once?" Alice asked. I looked up at Carlisle out of the corner of my eye. I silently asked him to tell his kids the story that their brother had helped me threw.

"She watched her mother get beat and killed by a close friend." Carlisle mumbled loud enough for them to hear. We had stopped once more. I looked up to see that we were pulled in front of a large house. "Come on lets head in." He stated as he got out of the car.

We all head into the entry way. I could hear noise coming from the room to my right, which I thought to be the living room. I held my finger up to my lips and walked into the room. "Oi! Emmybear. Oh my god, my eyes." I screamed. I slapped my handed over my eyes and backed out of the room. "Who the hell is the blonde bitch who has her mouth around Emmett's."

"What the Hell are you doing here." Emmett yelled as he came into the entryway.

**So I am so sorry for the wait and for such a small chapter. Please forgive. I will try to post more. If you give me five reviews for this chapter I will have the next one up soon. **


End file.
